


Expedientes Mestizos

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Programa de Asesoría al Semidiós [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cameos, Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, Other, Psychology
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora que la primera parte del plan estaba en marcha, Apolo se enfocaría en el siguiente paso: Averiguar todo lo posible sobre los antecedentes de sus principales campistas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Favor de entregar al Dr. Westbury...

 

> **Dr. Westbury:**

_No sé cómo expresar mi alivio y agradecimiento al saber que acepta ayudarnos._

_Los términos que planteó en su carta no son nada sino razonables y los acepto completamente: Aquí le he enviado veintiún “expedientes” por así llamarlos, son de hecho breves compilaciones de datos sobre todos los Líderes de Cabaña._

_Espero haber cubierto lo que necesitaba, es la primera vez que cualquier clase de archivo detallado es recopilado en el Campamento Mestizo. No me malentienda, los mitos y leyendas son geniales y todo – son nuestras vidas…Oh, la ironía – pero una adornada anécdota de hazaña heroica no es útil para nuestros fines._

_Disfrute la lectura, doctor._

_**Deseándole la mejor de las suertes** _

_**Lord Apolo** _


	2. Levi Coriolis

**Cabaña 1** : Zeus

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Setiembre 1, 1994

**Signo Zodiacal:** Virgo

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Pasadena, Valle de San Gabriel, Los Ángeles – California, EE.UU.

**Residencia Actual:** Pasadena, Valle de San Gabriel, Los Ángeles – California, EE.UU.

**Ascendencia:**

  * Francesa
  * Celta (Clan Galo)



**Madre:** Dra. Annikka Coriolis

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Prof. Jaques Coriolis (abuelo materno – fallecido)
  * Narissa Girard (abuela materna – fallecida)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** Thalia McAvoy (Teniente de Artemisa – técnicamente inmortal)

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** Jason Grace

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Alabaster Torrington
  * Clarisse LaRue
  * Jason Grace
  * Alexander Blythe



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Ethan Nakamura
  * Chris Rodríguez
  * Nico di Angelo



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Percy Jackson
  * Flora Hamilton



**Arma de Elección:** Kopis de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:**

  * Electroquinesis
  * Barreras mentales
  * Radioquinesis
  * Atmoquinesis



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Jinete de Dragón
  * Dominio del idioma Francés
  * Comprensión básica del idioma Latín
  * Alta comprensión de Física, Astronomía y Matemáticas



**Irregularidades Médicas:** No presenta dislexia

**Tipo de Sangre:** AB+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 15

**Edad actual:** 16

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Sierra Madre Elementary School
  * Sierra Madre Middle School
  * International School of Los Angeles – High School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 10° (terminó)

**Libro favorito:** El Conde de Montecristo – Alexandre Dumas padre

**Comida Favorita:** Escalopes à la crème*

**Mascotas:** Peleo el Dragón (extraoficialmente)

**Hobbies:**

  * Leer
  * Entrenar
  * Asistir con el manejo del Campamento
  * Jugar con Peleo
  * Estudiar Latín y Runas – bajo la tutela de Alabaster Torrington



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Alabaster Torrington – Reacciones que varían de hostiles a violentas al agredirse verbal o físicamente al joven en cuestión.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos** :

  * Derrota de los Jabalíes de Erimanto y Calidón – junto a Alabaster Torrington.
  * Derroa del Gigante Skyeus – junto a Peleo el Dragón.
  * Líder no oficial del Campamento en ausencia de Percy Jackson.
  * General del Campamento Mestizo durante el Sitio Romano.
  * Evacuación a los campistas menores de 11 años durante el Sitio Romano – plan diseñado por Alabaster Torrington.
  * Batalla de Atenas
  * Derrota del Gigante Gration – junto a Lady Diana.
  * Impulsador de la construcción de la Cabaña/Santuario de Hades.
  * Impulsador de la construcción del Santuario de Hestia.
  * Encargado del rastreo, selección y envío de partidas de búsqueda tras los remanentes del Ejército de Gea.
  * Enlace con las Cazadoras de Artemisa.
  * Autor del Proyecto Ágora Abierta.
  * Representante oficial del Campamento Mestizo.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Escalopes à la crème.-Filetes de carne blanca con crema, champiñones, espinacas, arroz y papas.


	3. Perseus "Percy" Jackson

**Cabaña 2:** Poseidón

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Agosto 18, 1994

**Signo Zodiacal:** Leo

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Lower Manhattan, Manhattan, New York City – New York, EE.UU.

**Residencia Actual:** En proceso de mudanza

**Ascendencia:** Estadounidense

**Madre:** Sally Jackson

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * James Jackson (abuelo materno – fallecido)
  * Laura Jackson (abuela materna – fallecida)
  * Rich Jackson (tío-abuelo materno – fallecido)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** No – Tyson el Cíclope

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** Dakota LeFay

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Grover Underwood
  * Frank Zhang
  * Will Solace
  * Piper McLean
  * Leo Valdez
  * Thalia McAvoy
  * Clarisse LaRue
  * Ehan Nakamura



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Nico di Angelo
  * Jason Grace
  * Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Alabaster Torrington
  * Levi Coriolis
  * Luka Gray
  * Deborah Gray
  * Calypso
  * Alex Blythe
  * Toda la Cabaña de Atenea



**Arma de Elección:** Xifos de Bronce Celestial "Riptide"

**Poderes:**

  * Hidroquinesis
  * Atmoquinesis
  * Resistencia al calor
  * Toxiquinesis (limitado)
  * Crioquinesis (limitado)
  * Generación de terremotos



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Maldición de Aquiles
  * Enlace por empatía – con Grover Underwood
  * Dominio del idioma Latín
  * Jinete de Pegaso
  * Comunicación con especies equinas
  * Dominio básico del idioma Japonés



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Tatuaje del SPQR

**Tipo de Sangre:** O+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 12

**Edad actual:** 17

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Park Terrace – Elementary School
  * Port Morris – Elementary School
  * River East Elementary – Elementary School
  * Elias Howe – Elementary School
  * Frederick Douglass Academy – Middle School
  * Academia Yancy – Middle School
  * Meriwether Prep – Middle School
  * BettyAnn Souffrin – Middle School
  * Adrien Block School – Middle School
  * Goode – High School
  * Park East – High School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 6° (interrumpido)

**Libro favorito:** Aún no lo publican pero será excelente (Refiriéndose al manuscrito de la primera novela de Sally Jackson)

**Comida Favorita:** Cualquier cosa azul

**Mascotas:** Blackjack el Pegaso

**Hobbies:**

  * Entrenar
  * Nadar/Bucear
  * Navegar/Canotaje
  * Cuidar a los Pegasos
  * Charlar con criaturas marinas
  * Aprender artes marcialesde Ethan Nakamura



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Annabeth Chase – Ex-novia, antigua Líder de la Cabaña de Atenea y traidora: Fallecida
  * Lacy Geller – Hija de Afrodita y "rebote" temporal tras la traición y muerte de Annabeth.
  * Nico di Angelo – Uno de sus más antiguos y poderosos aliados, pero sus interacciones son inestables desde el final de la Titanomaquía.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Niño de la Profecía
  * Cruzada por el Rayo de Zeus
  * Cruzada por el Vellocino de Oro
  * Cruzada por Artemisa
  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Instaurador de la regla de los 13 años y la construcción de cabañas para los Dioses Menores
  * Cruzada por Tánatos y el Águila Romana
  * Derrota del Gigante Phoitos – junto a la Legión Romana
  * Electo Pretor de Nueva Roma
  * Tripulante del Argo II
  * Derrota de Keto y Phorcys – junto a Frank Zhang y Gleeson Hedge
  * Derrota de Chrysaor – junto a Will Solace
  * Batalla de Atenas
  * Derrota del Gigante Polybotes – junto a Poseidón




	4. Flora Hamilton

**Cabaña 4:** Deméter

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Marzo 23, 1994

**Signo Zodiacal:** Aries

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** River East, Transcona, Winnipeg – Manitoba, Canadá

**Residencia Actual:** Campamento Mestizo

**Ascendencia:** Canadiense

**Padre:** Benjamin Hamilton

**Hermanos/as mortales:** Tyler Hamilton – 2 años menor

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Grant Hamilton (abuelo paterno)
  * Debra Witts (abuela paterna)
  * Kara Lane (madrastra)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** 18

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** Gwendolyn Jenner (notable)

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Jake Mason
  * Elsa Beauharnais
  * David Shang
  * Killari Zeva
  * Frank Zhang



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Pólux Embers
  * Kayla Sanders



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Connor Stoll
  * Travis Stoll
  * Alabaster Torrington
  * Levi Coriolis
  * Percy Jackson
  * Ethan Nakamura



**Arma de Elección:** Jabalina de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:** Citoquinesis

**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Dominio del Lenguaje Internacional de Señas



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Ninguna

**Tipo de sangre:** B+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 16

**Edad actual:** 17

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Bernie Wolfe Community School – Elementary School
  * Bernie Wolfe Community School – Middle School
  * Transcona Collegiate Institute – High School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 10° (interrumpido)

**Libro favorito:**  Secretos a voces – Alice Munro

**Comida Favorita:** Rollos de langosta a lo canadiense*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Horticultura
  * Jardinería
  * Cocina
  * Pasar tiempo con Jake Mason
  * Acompañar a Killari Zeva a tomar fotografías



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Nico di Angelo – Deméter y Hades llevan enemistados desde la Era Mitológica. Según ella está “trabajando en ello” porque “realmente nunca he hablado con él”.
  * Alabaster Torrington – Manifestó un abierto desdén hacia él al enterarse de su paso por el Ejército de Kronos y desconfianza tras la reincorporación del joven Torrington al Campamento. Al igual que con di Angelo, actualmente “trabaja en eso”.
  * Ethan Nakamura – Situación idéntica a la anterior.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rollos de langosta.-Sándwich relleno de carne de langosta. Contiene carne recién cocida de langosta, mezclada con mallonesa y servida sobre un panecillo de perrito caliente u otro bollo tostado. Existen – además de la tradicional – versiones de Maine, Canadá y Connecticut.


	5. Clarisse LaRue

**Cabaña 5:** Ares

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Agosto 20, 1993

**Signo Zodiacal:** Leo

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Phoenix Metropolitano, Pinal County, Maricopa – Phoenix, Arizona

**Residencia Actual:** Campamento Mestizo

**Ascendencia:** Francesa

**Madre:** Curadora Marion LaRue

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Emile LaRue (abuelo materno – fallecido)
  * Délphine Jouvet (abuela materna – fallecida)
  * Bérénice LaRue (tía materna)
  * Maximilian Aldrich (tío materno)
  * Alenna Aldrich (prima materna)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** Frank Zhang (notable) + 34

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** ¿?

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Levi Coriolis
  * Familia Hedge



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Percy Jackson
  * Killari Zeva
  * David Shang
  * Alexander Blythe



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Connor Stoll
  * Travis Stoll
  * Pólux Embers



**Arma de Elección:** Lanza eléctrica “Maimer”

**Poderes:**

  * Conocimiento intuitivo y dominio absoluto de cualquier arma



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Bendición de Ares
  * Dominio del idioma Francés



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Ninguna

**Tipo de Sangre:** A+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 10

**Edad actual:** 18

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Maricopa Elementary School
  * Maricopa Wells Middle School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 5° (terminó)

**Libro favorito:** El Arte de la Guerra – Sun Tzu

**Comida Favorita:** Matelote*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Entrenar
  * Arbitrar las prácticas de combate mano-a-mano
  * Pasar tiempo con Chris Rodríguez



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Silena Beuregard – A pesar de la muerte heroica de la señorita, muchos campistas veteranos aun la resienten por su apoyo a Kronos. Al haber sido tan cercanas como hermanas, reacciones violentamente indignadas son predecibles.
  * Annabeth Chase – Durante la Batalla de Manhattan, se reveló que la supuesta amistad entre ambas sólo eran intentos de sabotear al Olimpo. Problemas de confianza y un aislamiento gradual comenzaron a manifestarse poco después del final de la Titanomaquía hasta que la Gigantomaquía la obligó a reaccionar.
  * Castor Embers – Falleció liderando un ataque que debió estar a cargo de ella. Lo considera su más grande fracaso pero la culpa y el orgullo evitan que hable de ello.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Cruzada por el Vellocino de Oro
  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Asesina del Drakon
  * General del Campamento Mestizo
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Matelote.-Plato de pescado típico de Francia. Consiste en guisar pescado troceado en vino tinto con chalota rehogada. Se sirve con salsa Roux y champiñones.


	6. Alexander Blythe

**Cabaña 6:** Atenea

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Noviembre 29, 1995

**Signo Zodiacal:** Escorpio

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Streatham Campus, Universidad de Exeter, Exeter – Devon, Inglaterra

**Residencia Actual:** Campamento Mestizo

**Ascendencia:** Inglesa

**Padre:** Canciller educativo Arthur Blythe

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Vincent Blythe (abuelo paterno)
  * Rosemary Bradley (abuela paterna)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** 28

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** Malcom Janezko (notable)

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Levi Coriolis
  * Alabaster Torrington
  * Ethan Nakamura
  * Chris Rodríguez
  * Muchacha británica inidentificada



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Nico di Angelo
  * Clarisse LaRue
  * David Shang



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Percy Jackson



**Arma de Elección:** Dagas gemelas de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:**

  * Telepatía (limitada)



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Maestro estratega
  * Jinete de Pegaso
  * Multitareas



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Ninguna

**Tipo de Sangre:** AB–

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 14

**Edad actual:** 16

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:** Educado en casa

**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** Académicamente al nivel de un alumno de 12°

**Libro favorito:** El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd – Agatha Christie

**Comida Favorita:** Sunday roast*

**Mascotas:** Titania la Pegaso

**Hobbies:**

  * Leer
  * Escribir
  * Ocuparse de Titania
  * Traducir cosas para el Archivo
  * Co-diseñar planos con Malcolm Janezko vía Mensaje de Iris
  * Asistir a Levi Coriolis con el Proyecto Ágora Abierta



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Annabeth Chase – Debido a la traición de su predecesora, existe cierto velado recelo hacia él de parte los campistas más antiguos.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Reivindicó a la Cabaña de Atenea
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sunday roast.-Asado de carne (como un rosbif, cordero, cerdo, pato o pollo) acompañado con papas asadas, una variedad de verduras y salsa Gravy.


	7. William "Will" Solace

**Cabaña 7:** Apolo

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Diciembre 9, 1995

**Signo Zodiacal:** Sagitario

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Suli An, Stara čaršija, Ciudad de Skopie – Skopie, Macedonia

**Residencia Actual:** Solace Manor, Cathedral Parkway, Manhattan – New York City, EE.UU.

**Ascendencia:** Macedonia

**Madre:** Hyacinthus Solace

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Piero Solace (abuelo materno)
  * Clío, Musa de la Historia (abuela materna)
  * Ivo Solace (tío materno)
  * Haydée Arvaáv (tía materna)
  * Isidor Solace (primo materno)
  * Sophia Solace (tía materna)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** 12

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** Salomón Richter (notable)

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Nico di Angelo
  * Percy Jackson
  * Frank Zhang
  * Piper McLean
  * Jason Grace
  * Leo Valdez



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Prometeo
  * Thalia McAvoy
  * Drew Tanaka
  * Chris Rodríguez
  * Killari Zeva
  * Pólux Embers
  * Brianna Walker



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Flora Hamilton



**Arma de Elección:** Arco y flechas de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:**

  * Fotoquinesis
  * Sonoquinesis
  * Viroquinesis
  * Bioquinesis
  * Sanación



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Arquería
  * Dominio del idioma Macedonio
  * Conocimientos médicos



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Ninguna

**Tipo de Sangre:** B−

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 10

**Edad actual:** 16

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * The Cathedral School of St. John the Divine – Elementary School
  * The Cathedral School of St. John the Divine – Middle School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 5° (terminó)

**Libro favorito:** Sol Negro – Aleksandar "Aco" Šopov

**Comida Favorita:** Tavče Gravče*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Dirigir la Enfermería
  * Dirigir las prácticas de Arquería
  * Acudir a las obras teatrales de su madre
  * Ver películas/Organizar noches de películas
  * Aprender a conducir en la Carroza/Masseratti Solar



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Lee Fletcher – La muerte de su medio-hermano mayor pesa en su consciencia por considerarla uno de sus peores fracasos. Habla de él pero aún no supera el duelo.
  * Michael Yew – Situación idéntica a la anterior.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Cruzada por Tánatos y el Águila Romana
  * Derrota al Gigante Alpus – junto a Frank Zhang
  * Tripulante del Argo II
  * Descubrimiento del Fish Camp-Blood – junto a Leo Valdez y Frank Zhang
  * Derrota del Gigante Chrysaor – junto a Percy Jackson
  * Recuperación las obras de Arquímedes – junto a Leo Valdez y Frank Zhang
  * Batalla de Atenas
  * Derrota de Pitón y restauración el Oráculo de Delfos – junto a Salomón Richter
  * Supervisor de “Libertad Condicional” de Prometeo
  * Conexión con la nueva Oráculo: Sophia Solace



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tavče Gravče.-Plato tradicional de la cocina macedonia.


	8. Jake Mason

**Cabaña 9:** Hefesto

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Mayo 10, 1993

**Signo Zodiacal:** Tauro

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Meridian Hills, Indianápolis, Marion County – Indiana, EE.UU.

**Residencia Actual:** Campamento Mestizo

**Ascendencia:** Estadounidense

**Madre:** Allison Mason – fallecida

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Lawrence Mason (abuelo materno)
  * Elizabeth Barnes (abuela materna)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** Nyssa Shaw (notable) + 20

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** Leo Valdez (notable)

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Flora Hamilton
  * Killari Zeva
  * Pólux Embers



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Brianna Walker
  * Connor Stoll
  * Travis Stoll



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Clarisse LaRue
  * Chris Rodríguez



**Arma de Elección:** Mazo de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:**

  * Tecnoquinesis



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Alta resistencia al calor



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Ninguna

**Tipo de Sangre:** O+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 10

**Edad actual:** 18

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Park Tudor School – Elementary School
  * Park Tudor School – Middle School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 5° (interrumpido)

**Libro favorito:** Vida de un esclavo americano contada por el mismo – Frederick Douglass

**Comida Favorita:** Buffalo Wings*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Reparar cosas
  * Entrenar a Leo Valdez
  * Dirigir la construcción de los proyectos de Levi Coriolis
  * Asistir a Killari Zeva y Flora Hamilton con la construcción de un vivero compartido para las Cabañas de Deméter y Afrodita
  * Pasar tiempo con Flora Hamilton
  * Evitar que Leo Valdez incendie el Campamento Mestizo durante sus visitas
  * Regañar a Leo Valdez cuando su dragón trata de comerse a alguien durante sus visitas



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Charles Beckendorf – Nunca se permitió realmente llorar la muerte de su predecesor, el liderazgo de su cabaña y la nueva guerra tomaron prioridad.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Buffalo wings.-Alas de pollo fritas y recubiertas en una salsa picante mezclada con margarina.


	9. Killari Zeva

**Cabaña 10:** Afrodita

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Enero 29, 1994

**Signo Zodiacal:** Acuario

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Hacienda Inti, Santa Rosa de Quives, Canta – Lima, Perú

**Residencia Actual:** Campamento Mestizo

**Ascendencia:** Peruana

**Padre:** Dr. Wari Zeva

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Coronel Llariku Zeva (abuelo materno)
  * Dictina (abuela materna)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** Drew Tanaka, Mitchell Wells (notables) + 28

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** Piper McLean (notable)

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Flora Hamilton
  * Jake Mason
  * Pólux Embers
  * Travis Stoll



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Nico di Angelo
  * Will Solace
  * Percy Jackson
  * Frank Zhang
  * Connor Stoll



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Sherman Richards
  * 98% de la población masculina de la Cabaña de Ares



**Arma de Elección:**

  * Liwi* de piedra
  * Arco y flechas de Bronce Celestial



**Poderes:**

  * Encandilamiento
  * Cambio de forma (limitado)
  * Amoquinesis
  * Empatía



**Otras Habilidades** :

  * Dominio del idioma Quechua
  * Dominio del idioma Aymara
  * Dominio del idioma Francés
  * Entrenamiento en cacería y supervivencia bajo la tutela de Artemisa
  * Jinete de Grifo



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Carece de dislexia

**Tipo de Sangre:** AB+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 16

**Edad actual:** 17

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Yachayhuasi Manco Cápac – Primaria
  * Yachayhuasi Manco Cápac – Secundaria



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 5° secundaria (Sistema Educativo Peruano – terminó el equivalente de la High School)

**Libro favorito:** Ollantay – Anónimo

**Comida Favorita:** Causa de pollo**

**Mascotas:** Sharuko el Grifo

**Hobbies:**

  * Ocuparse de Sharuko
  * Pasar tiempo con Travis Stoll
  * Entrenar con Flora Hamilton y Jake Mason
  * Charlar en Aymara con Nico di Angelo
  * Fotógrafa aficionada
  * Dirigir la clase de Artesanías y Manualidades
  * Convencer a los campistas menores de que Sharuko no va a comérselos



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Lacy Geller – La, ya de por sí escasa, reputación de la Cabaña de Afrodita se vio arrastrada por el suelo tras las acciones de esta hermana.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Liwi.-Boleadoras: Consisten en dos o tres proyectiles pesados unidos por cuerdas. Se giran en el aire para ganar impulso y entonces son lanzados. Usados para la caza y la captura no letal de prisioneros.  
> **Causa de pollo.-Pasta de papa amarilla sazonada con ají molido, rellena con una mezcla de zanahorias, arvejas, mayonesa y pollo, atún o pulpa de cangrejo. Suele ser acompañada con hojas de lechuga debajo y medio huevo cocido o una aceituna encima.


	10. Travis Stoll

**Cabaña 11:** Hermes

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Mayo 5, 1994

**Signo Zodiacal:** Tauro

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Iby Street, South Burlington, Chittenden County – Vermont, EE.UU.

**Residencia Actual:** Campamento Mestizo

**Ascendencia:** Estadounidense

**Madre:** Vanessa Stoll

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Horace Stoll (abuelo materno – fallecido)
  * Charlotte Donovan (abuela materna – fallecida)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** Connor Stoll (gemelo) + 36

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:**

  * Luka Gray (notable)
  * Deborah Gray (notable)



**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Killari Zeva
  * Pólux Embers
  * Elsa Beauharnais
  * David Shang



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Piper McLean
  * Percy Jackson
  * Jake Mason



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Clarisse LaRue
  * Toda la Cabaña de Deméter



**Arma de Elección:** Hacha giratoria de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:**

  * Detección de trampas



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Conocimiento intuitivo de cerraduras
  * Velocidad aumentada
  * Carterismo
  * Oratoria



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Ninguna

**Tipo de Sangre:** B+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 10

**Edad actual:** 17

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Rick Marcotte – Elementary School
  * Frederick H. Tuttle – Middle School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 5° (interrumpido)

**Libro favorito:** Ni un centavo más, ni un centavo menos – Jeffrey Archer

**Comida Favorita:** Pimientos rellenos*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Embromar a los novatos
  * Pasar tiempo con Killari Zeva
  * Evadir a los Semidioses de Deméter
  * Discutir con Clarisse LaRue
  * Estafar gente
  * Dirigir una red (no tan) clandestina de contrabando



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Katie Gardner – Antigua Líder de la Cabaña de Demeter y su ex-novia. La ruptura se dio por una infidelidad de la señorita, quien murió durante la Batalla de Atenas.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pimientos rellenos.-Plato presente bajo diferentes nombres en varios países de todo el mundo.


	11. Connor Stoll

**Cabaña 11:** Hermes

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Mayo 5, 1994

**Signo Zodiacal:** Tauro

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Iby Street, South Burlington, Chittenden County – Vermont, EE.UU.

**Residencia Actual:** Campamento Mestizo

**Ascendencia:** Estadounidense

**Madre:** Vanessa Stoll

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Horace Stoll (abuelo materno – fallecido)
  * Charlotte Donovan (abuela materna – fallecida)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** Travis Stoll (gemelo) + 36

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:**

  * Luka Gray (notable)
  * Deborah Gray (notable)



**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Piper McLean
  * Brianna Walker
  * Frank Zhang



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Killari Zeva
  * Percy Jackson
  * Leo Valdez
  * Jake Mason



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Clarisse LaRue
  * Toda la Cabaña de Deméter



**Arma de Elección:** Harpe de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:**

  * Detección de trampas



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Conocimiento intuitivo de cerraduras
  * Velocidad aumentada
  * Carterismo
  * Oratoria



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Es vegetariano

**Tipo de Sangre:** B+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 10

**Edad actual:** 17

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Rick Marcotte – Elementary School
  * Frederick H. Tuttle – Middle School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 5° (interrumpido)

**Libro favorito:** La Falsificación – Jeffrey Archer

**Comida Favorita:** Chili vegetariano*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Destruir cosas con Leo Valdez
  * Pasar tiempo con Piper McLean
  * Antagonizar a los Semidioses de Deméter
  * Discutir con Clarisse LaRue
  * Estafar gente
  * Dirigir una red (no tan) clandestina de contrabando



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Lou Ellen Speight – Ex-novia, se alió con el Ejército del Titán durante la Batalla de Manhattan donde falleció.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chili vegetariano.-Incluye granos de maíz, cualquier género de calabaza, setas, patatas, remolacha y judías. Se le puede añadir un sustituto de carne como seitán, o tofu.


	12. Pólux Embers

**Cabaña 12:** Dionisio

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Mayo 26, 1993

**Signo Zodiacal:** Géminis

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Rancho Embers, Austin, Travis County – Texas, EE.UU.

**Residencia Actual:** Campamento Mestizo

**Ascendencia:** Vasca

**Madre:** Carinna Embers

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Elías Embers (abuelo materno – fallecido)
  * Brigitte Bennet (abuela materna – fallecida)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** Castor Embers (gemelo)

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** ¿?

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Killari Zeva
  * Travis Stoll
  * Jake Mason
  * Brianna Walker
  * Frank Zhang



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Will Solace
  * Flora Hamilton
  * David Shang



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Clarisse LaRue 



**Arma de Elección:** Tirso de Bronce Celestial (arma de Dionisio durante su vida mortal)

**Poderes:**

  * Telepatía (limitado)
  * Barreras mentales
  * Citoquinesis
  * Alcoquinesis



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Dominio del idioma Euskera
  * Actuación



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Ninguna

**Tipo de Sangre** : B−

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 11

**Edad actual:** 18

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Pease – Elementary School
  * Khabele School – Middle School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 6° (terminó)

**Libro favorito:** Zorion perfektua – Anjel Lertxundi

**Comida Favorita:** Country fried steak*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Horticultura
  * Montar obras de teatro
  * Montañismo



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Castor Embers – Tras la Titanomaquía, algunos campistas insinuaron que él murió por ser un pésimo guerrero. El incidente terminó con siete personas en el Ala Médica.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Country fried steak.-Versión americana de la milanesa.


	13. Nico di Angelo

**Cabaña 13:** Hades

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Julio 7, 1934

**Signo Zodiacal:** Cáncer

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Castel Sant’Angelo, Nero Valle, Roma Metropolitana – Roma, Italia

**Ascendencia:**

  * Italiana
  * Egipcia
  * Japonesa
  * Peruana
  * Danesa



**Madre:** _Madonna*_ María Salvattore de di Angelo

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Vittelio di Angelo (abuelo paterno – fallecido)
  * _Madonna_ Raquel di Angelo (abuela paterna – fallecida)
  * Embajador Lachllan Salvattore (abuelo materno – fallecido)
  * Relina Shade (abuela materna – fallecida)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** No

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** No

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Jason Grace
  * Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano
  * Coach Gleeson Hedge
  * Salomón Richter
  * Luka Gray
  * Deborah Gray
  * Malcolm Janezko
  * Dakota LeFay
  * Clan Winchester (recientemente)



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Percy Jackson
  * Levi Coriolis
  * Ethan Nakamura
  * Alexander Blythe
  * Killari Zeva
  * Frank Zhang
  * Will Solace
  * Michael Kahale
  * Leo Valdez
  * Piper McLean
  * Drew Tanaka



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * 95% del Campamento Mestizo



**Arma de Elección:** Styxian (espada de Acero Estigio, una de las dos en existencia)

**Poderes:**

  * Umbraquinesis (incluyendo Shadow-Travel)
  * Geoquinesis
  * Nigromancia
  * Telepatía
  * Telequinesis
  * Fragoquinesis
  * Osteoquinesis
  * Crioquinesis
  * Hipnokinesis
  * Vitaquinesis
  * Proyección Astral
  * Inducción de miedo
  * Manipulación de Almas y Fantasmas (Invocación, liberación, transfiguración)



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Trance de Muerte
  * Dominio del Idioma Italiano
  * Dominio del idioma Español
  * Dominio del idioma Portugués
  * Dominio del idioma Rumano
  * Dominio del idioma Francés
  * Dominio del idioma Chino
  * Dominio del idioma Japonés
  * Dominio del idioma Danés
  * Comprensión básica del Egipcio Antiguo (Jeroglíficos)
  * Dominio del Latín Culto Antiguo, Vulgar Antiguo y del dialecto moderno
  * Control sobre las criaturas del Inframundo
  * Vasto conocimiento mitológico – estudiado y personalmente adquirido



**Irregularidades Médicas:**

  * Carece de dislexia
  * Pasó 63 años en el Hotel y Casino Lotus: 1944-2007



**Tipo de Sangre:** O-

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 10

**Edad actual:** 13

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:** Academia Westover Hall (un semestre)

**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** Indefinido, recibió instrucción particular hasta los 9 años

**Libro favorito:** La Divina Comedia – Dante Alighieri

**Comida Favorita:** Abbacchio alla romana**

**Mascotas:** Arión

**Hobbies:**

  * Viajar
  * Encargarse de Arión
  * Actuar de Diplomático
  * Charlar con Orión, Iapetus y Damasen
  * Trabajar con su padre en el Inframundo
  * Visitar a Lupa – junto a Salomón Richter
  * Pasar tiempo con Jason Grace y Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Hades – Insultar a su padre en su presencia suele terminar con un intento de apocalipsis zombi.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Embajador de Hades (Panteones Romano, Egipcio, Nórdico, Incaico, Japonés, Chino, Celta e Hindú)
  * Miembro del Senado Romano
  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Liderazgo del Ejército del Inframundo – junto a Hades
  * Exequias por los caídos en la Segunda Titanomaquía
  * Guió a Luka y Deborah Gray a la Casa del Lobo
  * Buscó por su cuenta a Jason Grace durante el Cambio de Héroes
  * Descendió (él solo y voluntariamente) al Tártaro para buscar las Puertas de la Muerte
  * Guió en sueños a Malcolm Janezko durante su búsqueda de la Athena Parthenos
  * Cayó al Tártaro junto a Jason Grace en la Cueva de Aracne
  * Tripulante del Argo II
  * Portador del Cetro de Diocleciano tras pasar el Juicio de Cupido
  * Cerró las Puertas de la Muerte – junto a Damasen, Iapetus y Hades
  * Cruzada Parthenos
  * Instaurador de la Tregua de la Guerra Civil
  * Destrucción del Trono de Gaea
  * Clave de la Tregua con los Celestiales e Infernales



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Madonna.-Término italiano para referirse a una dama de alta alcurnia pero no de la realeza.  
> **Abbacchio alla romana.-Cordero salteado en aceite de oliva con ajo, romero, vinagre, sal y pimienta. Se sirve con patatas asadas.


	14. Brianna Walker

**Cabaña 14:** Iris

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Enero 12, 1994

**Signo Zodiacal:** Capricornio

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Pinecrest, Miami, Miami-Dade County – Florida, EE.UU.

**Residencia Actual:** Pinecrest, Miami, Miami-Dade County – Florida, EE.UU.

**Ascendencia:**

  * Estadounidense
  * Cubana



**Padre:** Vicente Walker

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Steve Walker (abuelo paterno – fallecido)
  * Liliana Demvira (abuela paterna – fallecida)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** 15

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** ¿?

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Austin Hatfield
  * David Shang
  * Pólux Embers
  * Elsa Beauharnais
  * Connor Stoll
  * Leo Valdez



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Will Solace
  * Jake Mason
  * Kayla Sanders
  * Frank Zhang



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:** 30% de la Cabaña de Apolo

**Arma de Elección:** Ballesta de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:**

  * Fotoquinesis (limitado)
  * Proyecciones mentales



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Convocación de Mensajes Iris a voluntad
  * Dominio del idioma Español
  * Velocidad aumentada
  * Jinete de Pegaso



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Ninguna

**Tipo de Sangre:** A−

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 12

**Edad actual:** 17

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Pinecrest – Elementary School
  * Palmetto – Middle School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 6° (interrumpido)

**Libro favorito:** El Siglo de las Luces – Alejo Carpentier

**Comida Favorita:** Pollo asado a la Floribana*

**Mascotas:** Chrysopteron el Pegaso

**Hobbies:**

  * Ocuparse de los pegasos
  * Charlar con Kayla Sanders y Connor Stoll
  * Pasar el rato con David Shang y Elsa Beauharnais



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Lee Fletcher – Estaba con él cuando murió y, a pesar de los años, aún se culpa por no haberlo salvado.
  * Michael Yew – Fue una de las últimas personas en verlo con vida, pero ni siquiera ella sabe qué le pasó.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pollo asado a la Floribana.-Plato típico de Miami, es una mezcla con la cocina cubana. Es pollo asado en una mezcla especial de mostaza Dijon, jengibre, ajo y jugo de limas.


	15. Clovis Jameson

**Cabaña 15:** Hipnos

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Abril 27, 1994

**Signo Zodiacal:** Tauro

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Martin Drive, Milwaukee, Milwaukee County – Wisconsin, EE.UU.

**Residencia Actual:** Campamento Mestizo

**Ascendencia:**

  * Estadounidense
  * Belga



**Madre** : Anna Jameson

**Hermanos/as mortales:** Irma Ellis – 4 años menor

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Eric Jameson (abuelo paterno – fallecido)
  * Sarah Watelet (abuela paterna – fallecida)
  * Gerard Ellis (padrastro)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** 14

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** ¿?

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Kayla Sanders
  * Castor Embers



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Nico di Angelo



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Clarisse LaRue
  * Sherman Richards



**Arma de Elección:** Escudo de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:**

  * Hipnoquinesis
  * Amnepatía



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Proyección Astral
  * Dominio del idioma Belga
  * Recuperación de recuerdos



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Ninguna

**Tipo de Sangre:** A+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 10

**Edad actual:** 17

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:** Educado en casa

**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** Indefinido

**Libro favorito:** Las ranas – Aristófanes

**Comida Favorita:** Booyah*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Dormir
  * Pasar tiempo con Kayla Sanders y Castor Embers



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Sherman Richards – No se toleran desde que la Cabaña de Hipnos puso a dormir a toda la Cabaña de Ares durante el único Captura la Bandera en que los primeros participaron ese año. Richards aún insiste en que hicieron trampa y su actitud borde entre difamatoria y activamente agresiva.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Booyah.-Sopa espesa de origen belga.


	16. Etsu "Ethan" Nakamura

**Cabaña 16:** Némesis

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Octubre 13, 1996

**Signo Zodiacal:** Libra

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Nakamura Manor, Santuario Itsukushima, Isla de Itsukushima – Hiroshima, Japón

**Residencia Actual:** Nakamura Manor, Santuario Itsukushima, Isla de Itsukushima – Hiroshima, Japón

**Ascendencia:** Japonesa

**Padre:** O _yabun_ Kohei Nakamura

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Masaru Nakamura (abuelo paterno – fallecido)
  * Kokoro Fukumura (abuela paterna – fallecida)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** No

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** No

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Percy Jackson
  * Alabaster Torrington
  * Chris Rodríguez
  * Alexander Blythe
  * Drew Tanaka
  * Luka Gray



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Levi Coriolis
  * Nico di Angelo
  * Deborah Gray



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Flora Hamilton



**Arma de Elección:** Katanas gemelas de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:**

  * Control mental
  * Proyección astral
  * Cambio de forma
  * Creación de portales
  * Alucinaciones en masa
  * Vampirismo emocional
  * Distorsión de la realidad (limitado)
  * Manipulación de la probabilidad



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Empatía
  * Artes marciales
  * Velocidad aumentada
  * Dominio del idioma Japonés
  * Amplio repertorio de acertijos
  * Vasto conocimiento del Panteón Japonés



**Irregularidades Médicas:**

  * Carece de dislexia
  * Alas (plegables en forma de tatuajes)
  * Capacidad antropomórfica (Kitsune)



**Tipo de Sangre:** AB+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 9

**Edad actual:** 14

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:** Educado en casa

**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** Indefinido

**Libro favorito:** Makura no Sōshi – Sei Shōnagon

**Comida Favorita:** Sukiyaki*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Leer
  * Escribir
  * Origami
  * Dibujar en carboncillo
  * Charlar con Alexander Blythe
  * Enseñarle artes marciales a Percy Jackson
  * Pasar tiempo con Alabaster Torrington y Levi Coriolis



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Luka Gray – Cualquier clase de insulto hacia su reencarnado mejor amigo termina con el infractor en el Ala Médica y un Incidente Interpanteónico.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * General del Ejército de Kronos
  * Impulsador de la igualdad para los Dioses/as Menores
  * Heraldo de Némesis



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sukiyaki.-Mezcla de fideos, vacuno en tiras finas, huevos y verduras hervidos en caldo de pescado, salsa de soja y sake.


	17. David Shang

**Cabaña 17:** Niké

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Febrero 12, 1994

**Signo Zodiacal:** Acuario

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Chinatown, Manhattan, New York City – New York, EE.UU.

**Residencia Actual:** Chinatown, Manhattan, New York City – New York, EE.UU.

**Ascendencia:**

  * Estadounidense
  * China



**Padre:** Jeremy Shang

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Jao Shang (abuelo paterno)
  * Martha Lewis (abuela paterna)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** 14

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** ¿?

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Rachel Elizabeth Dare
  * Flora Hamilton
  * Travis Stoll
  * Brianna Walker



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Alex Blythe
  * Clarisse LaRue
  * Pólux Embers



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Michael Kahale



**Arma de Elección:**

  * Tonfa de Bronce Celestial
  * Puñal de Bronce Celestial



**Poderes:**

  * Manipulación de la probabilidad



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Experto en rapel
  * Dominio del idioma Chino



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Alas (plegables en forma de tatuajes)

**Tipo de Sangre:** O+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 12

**Edad actual:** 17

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * New York Chinese School – Elementary School
  * New York Chinese School – Middle School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 6° (terminó)

**Libro favorito:** Chaoxinxing Jiyuan – Liu Cixin

**Comida Favorita:** Pato Pekinés*

**Mascotas:** Dúyè el Basilisco

**Hobbies:**

  * Ocuparse de Dúyè
  * Enseñarle chino a Rachel Dare
  * Esculpir en arcilla, porcelana y cerámica



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Rachel Dare – Muchos campistas se refirieron a ella como una traidora al escoger renunciar a su puesto de Oráculo al final de la Gigantomaquía. Dado que ambos desarrollaron una amistad muy cercana durante el Sitio Romano, la hostil reacción de Shang a estos comentarios es predecible.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Guardaespaldas de la Oráculo durante el Sitio Romano
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pato Pekinés.-Es uno de los platos más internacionalmente conocidos de la cocina china y uno de los más populares en los restaurantes chinos de los países occidentales.


	18. Elsa Beauharnais

**Cabaña 18:** Hebe

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Enero 18, 1994

**Signo Zodiacal:** Capricornio

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Fairmount, Newark, Essex County – New Jersey, EE.UU.

**Residencia Actual:** Fairmount, Newark, Essex County – New Jersey, EE.UU.

**Ascendencia:**

  * Estadounidense
  * Austriaca



**Padre:** Fritz Beauharnais

**Hermanos/as mortales:** Joseph Beauharnais – 3 años menor

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Otto Beauharnais (abuelo paterno)
  * Lucy Smith (abuela paterna)
  * Judith Senwall (madrastra)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** 11

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** ¿?

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Flora Hamilton
  * Travis Stoll
  * Brianna Walker
  * Frank Zhang



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Kayla Sanders
  * Nyssa Shaw
  * Mitchell Wells
  * Tyson el Cíclope



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Sherman Richards



**Arma de Elección:** Sica de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:**

  * Bioquinesis (limitado)



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Dominio del idioma Alemán



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Ninguna

**Tipo de Sangre:** O+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 14

**Edad actual:** 17

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * The Chad School – Elementary School
  * The Chad School – Middle School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 8° (terminó)

**Libro favorito:** Lotti, die Uhrmacherin – Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach

**Comida Favorita:** Wiener Schnitzel*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Entrenar
  * Charlar con Tyson durante sus visitas
  * Explorar los bosques del Campamento
  * Ayudar a la Cabaña de Afrodita con sus sesiones de belleza



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Sherman Richards – Hay un absoluto odio entre estos dos debido a los comentarios sexisto-racistas de Richards cuando ella llegó al Campamento.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla del Laberinto
  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wiener Schnitzel.-Rebanada fina de carne de ternera sumergida en harina de trigo, huevo batido y pan rallado antes de ser frito en mantequilla clarificada. El pan rallado se sazona con pimienta negra recientemente molida. Servido tradicionalmente con ensalada de patatas o ensalada de lechuga y tomate aderezada con una vinagreta.


	19. Cristiano “Chris” Rodríguez

**Cabaña 19:** Tyche

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Marzo 3, 1992

**Signo Zodiacal:** Piscis

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Casona del Alba, Barrio Cerro de las Rosas, Ciudad de Córdoba – Córdoba, Argentina

**Residencia Actual:** Campamento Mestizo

**Ascendencia:** Argentina

**Padre:** Xavier Rodríguez Acuña

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Rubén Rodríguez (abuelo paterno)
  * Guillermina Acuña (abuela paterna)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** 20

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** ¿?

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Luka Gray
  * Deborah Gray
  * Austin Hatfield
  * Castor Embers
  * Alabaster Torrington
  * Ethan Nakamura
  * Alexander Blythe
  * Drew Tanaka



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Levi Coriolis
  * Will Solace
  * Frank Zhang



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Jake Mason



**Arma de Elección:** Sable de Bronce Celestial

**Poderes:**

  * Manipulación de la probabilidad



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Dominio del idioma Español
  * Maestría en todo juego de azar



**Irregularidades Médicas:**

  * Carece de dislexia
  * Alas (plegables en forma de tatuajes)



**Tipo de Sangre:** A−

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 12

**Edad actual:** 19

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Academia Arguello – Primaria



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** Sexto de Primaria (Sistema Educativo Argentino – terminó)

**Libro favorito:** Rayuela – Julio Cortázar

**Comida Favorita:** Locro cordobés*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Leer
  * Entrenar
  * Jugar Póker
  * Pasar tiempo con Clarisse LaRue
  * Charlar con Luka y Deborah Gray vía Mensaje de Iris



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Kronos – Aunque acepta su pasado, no habla realmente del asunto con nadie más que su novia. Ni siquiera para defenderse cuando todos sabemos que lo están calumniando.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Batalla de Manhattan
  * Batalla de Atenas



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Locro cordobés.-Plato típico de Córdoba, Argentina: Tiene maíz, porotos blancos, pollo, zapallo, cebollas, tomates, perejil picado, sal, ají molido, pimentón y comino.


	20. Alabaster Torrington

**Cabaña 20:** Hécate

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** Febrero 22, 1995

**Signo Zodiacal:** Piscis

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Historic District, Fairfax City, Alleghany County – Virginia, EE.UU.

**Residencia Actual:** Campamento Mestizo

**Ascendencia:**

  * Estadounidense
  * Italiana



**Padre:** Allan Torrington

**Hermanos/as mortales:** No

**Otra parentela mortal:**

  * Ignatius Torrington (abuelo paterno – fallecido)
  * Meredith Lovatt (abuela paterna – fallecida)
  * Dr. Howard Claymore (Guardián Asignado)



**Hermanos/as Semidioses/as:** 21

**Hermanos/as Romanos/as:** ¿?

**Amigos cercanos:**

  * Levi Coriolis
  * Alexander Blythe
  * Ethan Nakamura
  * Chris Rodríguez
  * Luka Gray



**Asociados comunes:**

  * Deborah Gray
  * Austin Hatfield
  * Drew Tanaka
  * Todos los campistas menores de 11 años



**Relaciones tensas/problemáticas:**

  * Percy Jackson
  * Flora Hamilton



**Arma de Elección:** Akīnakah de Oro Imperial

**Poderes:**

  * Ilusiones
  * Animación
  * Psicometría
  * Mystioquinesis
  * Rastreo psíquico
  * Telepatía (limitado)
  * Creación de portales
  * Manipulación de memorias



**Otras Habilidades:**

  * Ocultación
  * MystoArcanos 
  * Generación de campos de fuerza
  * Conocimiento del proceso de fundición del Oro Imperial
  * Dominio del Latín antiguo culto, vulgar y del dialecto moderno



**Irregularidades Médicas:** Ninguna

**Tipo de Sangre:** AB+

**Edad al llegar al Campamento:** 12

**Edad actual:** 15

**Instituciones Educativas por las que pasó:**

  * Providence – Elementary School
  * Lanier – Middle School



**Grado de Instrucción al llegar al Campamento:** 7° (interrumpido)

**Libro favorito:** I promessi sposi – Alessandro Manzoni

**Comida Favorita:** Cotoletta alla Milanese*

**Mascotas:** Ninguna

**Hobbies:**

  * Leer
  * Entrenar
  * Experimentar con alquimia
  * Supervisar entrenamientos
  * Pasar tiempo con Levi Coriolis
  * Enseñarle Runas a Levi Coriolis
  * Entrenar a los campistas menores
  * Asistir a Levi Coriolis con sus proyectos
  * Charlar con Ethan Nakamura y Chris Rodríguez



**Tópicos peligrosos de tratar:**

  * Levi Coriolis – La gran mayoría del Campamento desprecia la cercanía entre ellos dos pero Torrington sólo reacciona cuando los insultos van contra Coriolis.



**Cruzadas/Aportes significativos:**

  * Obliteración de Lamia
  * Evacuación secreta de todos los Semidioses Griegos menores de 11 años del Campamento Mestizo durante el Sitio Romano
  * Blindaje de una zona segura alrededor de todo Kesseville para esconder a los refugiados
  * Derrota de la hechicera Pasífae
  * Creación del Hechizo de Blindaje Anti-Monstruos
  * Desarrollo de numerosas salvaguardas mágicas para los Semidioses Griegos y Romanos



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cotoletta alla Milanese.-Escalope de ternera preparado con doble empanado y que suele acompañarse con ensalada verde, patatas fritas y mostaza.


End file.
